


I Do

by malfxy_pxtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP:EWE, M/M, Nervous Draco, Same-Sex Marriage, my lil bab needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy_pxtter/pseuds/malfxy_pxtter
Summary: “I can’t do this. What if this is all a prank? A huge scam to humiliate me in front of dozens of people. That’s it. Or maybe he’s not even here. He’s at home, laughing about how stupid I am and how easy it is to fool me. This can’t be real. No way, there has to be a catch. There has to be. I can’t do this. I can’t-”“Draco, darling, you’re rambling again."





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danny_boyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_boyy/gifts).



“I can’t do this. What if this is all a prank? A huge scam to humiliate me in front of dozens of people. That’s it. Or maybe he’s not even here. He’s at home, laughing about how stupid I am and how easy it is to fool me. This can’t be real. No way, there has to be a catch. There has to be. I can’t do this. I can’t-”

“Draco, darling, you’re rambling again.” Pansy sighed, twirling a raven strand of hair around her index finger, letting it uncurl on its own. “The git loves you, that fact is painstakingly clear no matter what delusions your mind comes up with to oppose it. And it has been a bloody long time for this to be a prank.” 

“But what if-”

The former Slytherin girl cut off his protest with a snap of her fingers, her perfectly-trimmed and polished nails shimmering. “No.” She snapped. “No,” She repeated. “Stop arguing. You’re going to go out there and get married for Merlin’s sake! Stop making excuses and get your sorry arse out there.”

The blonde took one last look in the mirror, running a hand through his freshly-cut hair. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He could do this. It was just getting married. No big deal, right? 

He nearly laughed at the way his life had turned out. Who knew that after seven years of fighting the boy who lived, he had turned into the boy who loved in a matter of seconds. And now he was MARRYING him. He was about to get bloody married to Harry sodding Potter. 

And he was ecstatic. 

***

Ten minutes later, when he finally mustered up the courage to walk out of his dressing room, Pansy leaving to sit next to Blaise and Granger outside. Harry was standing there, looking as dashing as ever, and Draco’s knees were weak immediately.

Since neither of them had parents to walk them down the aisle, Molly had volunteered like the Saint she was. She offered her arm to the blonde man with a warm smile. He took it.  
As they walked, arm in arm, he spared glances to his left and right. At least two dozen of their classmates had been invited, including the entirety of the Weasley clan. His friends. Harry’s friends. Their friends.

The thought hit him like a train. Their. He almost stumbled. They were going to be sharing everything. They were going to be bloody married in a matter of moments, this was… so surreal. 

Before he knew it, he was face to face with his soon to be husband. His green eyes bore into his soul, melting his heart, bringing a smile to his face within seconds of gazing into them. This was what perfection looked like. This is what love looked like. This. Right here. What they had. Together. Forever.

Draco looked out onto the crowd once more. The Parkinson girl and Blaise sat in the front next to Granger and Weasley, bright smiles on all of their faces. He turned back.   
This was where he was meant to be. With the man he loved. 

Wherever he went, he would have their memories. No matter what hardships they could possibly go through, he would always have this moment. And all of the moments they have shared previously. 

When they went back to Hogwarts for Eighth Year, when they were roomed together by some amazing coincidence, the renewed handshake, the nights spent under the stars, just enjoying each other’s company for once. Being friends, being more than friends, kissing in broom closets, snogging in the library under the Invisibility Cloak, but most importantly, being there for each other. An entire year spent together was enough to patch up most of their past differences, but not all of them.

There were still fights. Less now, but there were arguments. Lots of them. Draco remembered that one night in May, when Harry had fired a curse at him for the first time since sixth year. It had been a simple hex, there had been barely any blood, but that’s not what had mattered. He had apologized right afterwards but the other, being as mad as he was, pushed him and stormed out of their flat. He spent a lot of time at the bar that night. 

And he explained all of that in his vows. He put all of his emotions into his speech, trying not to cry. That attempt had been proven futile, but it had been there. And when he was asked that one, simple question, he had no doubt in his mind what his answer would be. I love him, I love him, I love him, the voice in his head reminded him over and over.

“I do.” 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, don't be afraid to drop me a comment or some Kudos! See you soon. Bye! :) x Noah


End file.
